


Compulsion

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [31]
Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Body Horror, Graphic Description, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Tenderness, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Nothing mattered but the blood."Kirk!"And Hernan."Mi amor, stop!"





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: soft vore
> 
> I leave you to my favourite DC au of all times: Gods and Monsters! I hope you enjoy it ♡

_Compulsion_

One second Hernan was towering over the terrorist, handcuffs in hand and ready to snap them around his wrists, and the following one he was on the ground, writhing in pain as green light bathed his features contorted in pain.

Kryptonite.

Kirk didn't think he had ever acted so fast in his life; usually there was Bekka to help them and since she was faster and stronger than him, Kirk would rely on her to keep Hernan safe - but she wasn't there now: Bekka was back at home, she had left them alone, and Kirk snapped his mechanical wings open to descend upon the other man.

There was only a directory in his mind and he wouldn't be stopped from executing it because he couldn't stand seeing Hernan in pain - because the grimace that twisted his face into a dark mask reminded Kirk too much of the endless days of withdrawal his beloved had gone through, when he had decided to wean himself off of alcohol. Back then, Kirk had been unable to do anything to stop the pain: he would have to sit by his lover's side, useless and pathetic as he tried to expose Hernan to as much sunlight as he could and made sure the other man drank plenty of water.

But now he could do something, he wouldn't be idle.

Kirk landed on the terrorist, fangs bared in anger and fear as he effortlessly snapped a wrist and stole the Kryptonite from limp fingers before he threw it away - as far away as possible, using every ounce of his superhuman strength; he normally would collect any Kryptonite he found and hide it away, so that nobody could use it to hurt Hernan, but the rock was too big for the lead-lined compartment of his belt and he needed to get it away from Hernan before the radiation weakened him further.

It wasn't enough.

Kirk slammed the man down against the ground and snarled, ignoring the creaking of fragile bones in favour of listening to his heartbeat that throbbed ceaselessly in his temples - sluggish, panicked and _hungry_.

He missed the neck only because somewhere at the back of his mind, a pale ghost of Hernan's voice reminded him that they were trying to be better and stop killing: they were trying to be examples people could look up to because they truly did good, not because of their out of control vigilantism. If he tore the man's neck out, Kirk would destroy all of the work they had done to restore their image in the public's eyes - he would betray Hernan's trust and dreams.

The thin skin stretched over the collarbone ripped like a sheet of paper and Kirk absentmindedly swallowed as the blood poured on his tongue - crimson and hot and rich like the cold plasma that sustained him could never be, so nourishing that it made his starved body shake and tremble ubder the onslaught of life that was invading his arid arteries and made his heart rate spike with a flutter. Kirk bit harder; the bone shattered under his fangs and he didn't care that later he would be sick because of the shreds of flesh and shards of bone that he had gulped down together with the blood, solid material that his body couldn't possible handle digesting and that would need to be rejected.

Nothing mattered but the blood.

"Kirk!"

And Hernan.

" _Mi amor_ , stop!"

His beloved was calling him.

Kirk tore his fangs out of the terrorist's collarbone and the man shrieked in pain but he couldn't focus on that because his eyes were on Hernan, who was walking towards him with his hands up in the air in a soothing gesture - just like when he had found him, huddled in a dark corner in the docks as he sucked a rat dry.

Suddenly, Kirk felt ashamed like he had that night and he looked down at the man sobbing on the ground - unable to look Hernan in the eyes, not with the evidence of his savagery displayed for everyone to see: the jagged edge of broken bone shone a bright white amidst mauled flesh, clipped veins and snapped tendons.

The work of a _monster_.

Kirk didn't want to be one.

"It's okay, _mi tesoro_ " Hernan dropped to kneel in front of Kirk and he cupped his face in his hands, trying to make the other man focus on something else "It's okay, he'll be fine: I'm going to fly him to the hospital and the police will take it from there, alright?" The man would live, Kirk hadn't broken their new rules and Hernan was sure that nobody would complain about a terrorist getting a little roughed up when they had just saved hundreds of lives. Hernan leaned in and kissed Kirk, slightly tightening the hold on his face before the other man could recoil from the display of affection; he didn't understand why Kirk was more bothered than he was by the taste of blood or plasma on his lips - it was what kept his amor alive, there was nothing Kirk had to be ashamed of "Go home"

"Hernan, I'm so sorry"

"I know: you were scared, you just wanted to keep me safe"

Kirk nodded, eyes welling up with tears behind the red lenses of his goggles "You were hurt"

"And you stopped that - you stopped the pain" Hernan swiped a thumb over the other's chin, smearing away the quickly coagulating blood "Go home, I'll be there before you can miss me"

"I always miss you" Kirk took a deep breath and gently freed himself from Hernan's hold "Take him to hospital, I'll grab the Kryptonite and then head home" he reassured, briefly squeezing one of the other's hands, taking comfort in its warmth "I love you"

" _Yo también te quiero_ " Hernan murmured and stole another kiss "I'll see you at home"

Kirk watched him fly in the blue sky and wondered what he had done to deserve the other's love; he didn't know the answer to that question - he probably never would - but he had to believe that it would last, that Hernan would keep loving him even when he stumbled and fell.

Even when his monstrous nature overpowered him.

And maybe, one day, he would find a cure and be worthy of Hernan's love.

**Author's Note:**

> And we have arrived at the end!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who left kudos and comments and who bookmarked these drabbles (even the crappy ones); you have carried me throughout the whole month with your kindness and support and I'm immensely grateful for each and every one of you.


End file.
